I give my first love to you
by seafood
Summary: demi menggapi cita-citanya,haruno sakura berusaha untuk menjadi anak yang berprestasi,genius secara akademis dan non akademis,dan juga bersikap baik.tetapi bagaimana jika ibunya dengan begitu saja menghancurkan impiannya yang ia dambakan? warning!inside


Mencintai seseorang yang tidak mencitai kita…

Ku akui memang sangat menyakitkan…

Tapi bagiku,asalkan kita bisa bersama dengan orang yang kita cintai…

Itu sudah lebih dari cukup…

Meskipun nantinya aku akan merasakan sakit yang begitu dalam…

**Warning! : Abal,gajelas,sedikit OOC,banyak typo**

**Narusaku T semi M rated**

**Naruto** **© masashi kishimoto**

**I give my first love to you © seafood**

**© 2012**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Seafood™**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Presents**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**I give my first love to you****"**

**Chapter 1**

Sinar mentari menembus sebuah kamar yang bisa dibilang tidak kecil dan juga tidak besar a.k.a sedang dari celah-celah horden yang menutupi jendela. terlihat seorang gadis dengan rambut sewarna dengan bunga sakura tengah tertidur pulas di sebuah tempat tidur berukuran queen tersebut terlihat menggeliat dan membuka matanya merasakan ada sesuatu yang menyilaukan matanya.

"eenghhh,,,jam berapa ini?" Tanya gadis tersebut entah pada siapa.

Lalu gadis tersebut menengok kearah sebuah jam weker yang berada di samping tempat tidurnya.

"ternyata sudah jam 06:00 lebih baik aku segera mandi".

Wanita tersebut bangkit dan turun dari tempat tidurnya menuju kearah sebuah kamar mandi yang tidak jauh dari tempat tidurnya.

Selang 30 menit,gadis itu keluar dan langsung memakai sebuah seragam yang terdiri dari kemeja putih polos,rok putih kotak-kotak merah,dan jas putih polos yang ia ambil dari dalam lemari bajunya. Setelah memakai seragam dengan rapi dan lengkap,lalu gadis itu menuju kearah meja rias yg diatasnya terdapat berbagai macam cologne,bedak,lipstick,dan sebagainya. Sambil menata rambutnya yang panjang sepunggung gadis itu berkata sambil menampilkan sebuah senyum lembut namun sarat akan kesedihan "well,today's my life begin".

Tep,Tep,Tep…

Sakura menuruni tangga rumahnya dengan santai. Terlihat seorang wanita paruh baya dengan rambut sewarna dengan miliknya sedang menata makanan di atas meja makan.

"ohayou…". Sapa sakura pada wanita tersebut.

"hn. Ayo kita sarapan bersama lalu kaa-san antar ke sekolah". Balas wanita tersebut dengan dingin.

"tidak perlu aku bisa jalan sendiri. Lebih baik kau langsung saja pergi ke kantor". Balas sakura tak kalah dinginnya.

"panggil aku kaa-san sakura!aku ini ibu mu!"

"ibu?apa kau masih pantas disebut ibu setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku hah!" bentak sakura tak kalah kencangnya dengan kaa-sannya.

"kau masih tidak terima kalau aku menjodohkanmu dengan anak sahabatku? Demi tuhan ini ku lakukan untuk kebaikanmu sakura!". Balas wanita tersebut dengan suara matanya berkaca-kaca memandang satu-satunya puteri yang dia memiliki dan juga dia sayangi.

"apa kau bilang?untuk kebaikan ku?kemanakan otak cerdas mu kaa-san!menikahkan puterinya sendiri di umur 16 tahun dengan seorang pria berumur 20 tahun kau sebut kebaikan?jangan bercanda!" balas sakura dengan suara yang cukup keras.

Untuk beberapa menit keduanya saling terdiam. Hingga terdengar sakura mengeluarkan suaranya yang serak dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"aku masih ingin sekolah,aku masih ingin menggapai cita-cita ku,aku tidak ingin menikah di umur ku yang masih semuda ini. Hiks..aku…..maafkan aku kaa-san maaf telah membentakmu" ucap sakura sambil berdiri dari kursi meja makan dan berlari keluar. Meninggalkan ibunya yang sedang berlinang air mata menyesali perbuatannya. "maaf sakura…maafkan aku…hiks aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi" tangisannya pun pecah sejalan dengan berakhirnya kalimat yang dia ucapkan.

Sakura POV

Aku berlari dari rumah dengan air mata yang masih berlinang. Sungguh tadi itu aku tidak ada maksud untuk membentak kaa-san. Aku hanya terbawa emosi mengingat kalau cita-cita yang selama ini aku impikan hancur begitu saja akibat perjodohan konyol yang dilakukan kaa-san dan sahabatnya. -cita ku…cita-cita yang selama ini ku dambakan. Cita-cita yang selama ini telah memotivasiku untuk terus berprestasi. Cita-cita yang 10 tahun ini membuat ku di cap sebagai wanita yang sempurna secara fisik,sikap,akademis,dan non akademis. Dan aku bangga dengan diriku sendiri. Tapi sekarang semuanya percuma. Tidak ada lagi yang akan memotivasiku untuk terus maju. Mengingat semua yang telah ku dapat sekarang adalah hasil dari ambisi ku untuk menjadi seorang 'agen rahasia'.

"hosh,hosh,hossh,hiks…ya sekarang semuanya percuma" aku tersenyum miris kala mengingat aku gagal menggapai cita-cita ku.

Ku atur nafas ku yang memburu akibat berlari dari rumah sampai kesekolah tanpa henti. Jarak dari rumah ku kesekolah memang cukup jauh kira-kira sekitar 20 menit jika naik kendaraan. Tapi bagiku cukup berlari tanpa henti saja agar sampai kesekolah tepat waktu. Hebat bukan?tentu saja karena aku adalah calon agen.

Normal POV

Sakura berjalan dengan santai menuju gerbang sekolahnya yaitu konoha senior high school. Sekolah ini memang sekolah elite,dimana murid-muridnya di tekankan untuk menjadi seseorang yang sempurna luar maupun dalam. Dan juga semua anak dari kalangan atas sampai bawah bisa masuk ke sekolah dengan jaminan otak yang cerdas dan berkepribadian baik. Sebenarnya bisa saja sakura masuk ke sekolah yang lebih elite seperti sekolah 'shinwa senior high school'. Tetapi sakura tau bahwa sekolah itu hanya mementingkan materi. Maka dari itu sakura memilih untuk ikut ujian masuk 'konoha senior high school'.

Dengan santainya Sakura memasuki kawasan konoha senior high school. Mengabaikan tatapan-tatapan dari para lelaki maupun para perempuan yang menatapnya dengan kagum,lapar,dan juga memuja. Siapa sih yang tidak mengenal sakura si miss perfect? Hanya orang bodoh dan idiot yang tidak tahu.

Sakura pun memasuki kelasnya yaitu kelas XII platinum. Ya sakura memang mengikuti kelas akselerasi. Supaya cepat lulus dan menggapi masuk dan duduk di tempat duduknya yang berada di baris ketiga dan tepat berada di samping jendela. Ia lalu memandang keluar jendela,pikirannya melayang mengingat peristiwa kemarin malam. Yang membuat cita-citanya hancur begitu saja.

Flashback

Terlihat 2 orang laki-laki dan 3 orang wanita yang salah satunya masih kelihatan sangat muda duduk di sebuah restoran bintang saling memandang satu sama lain. Hingga lelaki yang memiliki rambut orange bermata biru membuka suaranya.

"jadi….ini puteri mu ayumi? Cantik sekali siapa nama mu?". Tanya lelaki tadi kepada dua orang wanita yang memiliki warna rambut yang sama.

"nama saya haruno sakura ji-san" jawab sakura sambil tersenyum kepada lelaki tadi.

"haruno sakura?nama yang cantik sekali..benarkan kushina?" balas lelaki tadi sambil bertanya kepada seoarng wanita yang memiliki warna rambut orange kemerahan.

"iya,nama yang cantik dengan pemiliknya" jawab kushina dengan tersenyum lembut.

"oh iya sakura ayumi perkenalkan ini putera ku namanya namikaze naruto"

"salam kenal baa-san sakura-chan" kata naruto sambil tersenyum

'manis' batin sakura

"baiklah,sebaiknya kita mulai acranya" kata minato kemudian.

"seperti yang kalian ketahui,kita sudah sepakat berkumpul disini dalam rangka untuk mengikat anak kita menuju ke sebuah pernikahan." Jawab minato melanjutkan.

Sakura POV

Aku kaget setengah mati saat kudengar minato ji-san mengucapkan bahwa mereka berkumpul disini untuk menjodohkan ku dengan naruto. Apa-apaan ini?kaa-san sama sekali tidak memberitahu ku tentang perjodohan ini. Dia hanya mengatakan akan bertemu sahabat lamanya. Dan ingin mengenalkan ku pada mereka. Ingin rasanya aku membatalkan perjodohan ini. Ingin rasanya aku berteriak mengatakan 'aku tidak mau menikah!apalagi dengan om-om seperti nya!'. Tapi sayangnya aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu. Demi menjaga image dan martabat kaa-san. Sial! Kaa-san hutang penjelasan kepada ku.

Normal POV

"baiklah,karena hari ini kita hanya akan mentunangkan mereka bicarakan tentang pernikahan di pertemuan berikutnya saja" kata minato setelah melakukan ritual mentunangkan anaknya dengan anak sahabatnya.

"ne,bagaimana kalau kalian berdua berciuman untuk merayakan pertunangan kalian? Hitung hitung agar kalian bisa lebih dekat" kata kushina yang sukses membuat ketiga orang yang ada di meja tersebut terbelalak kaget.

"ah,benar juga saran mu kushina. Ayo cepat kalian berciuman". Kata minato sambil tersenyum senang.

'glek..yang benar saja..' batin sakura

"ayo cepat tunggu apa lagi?" kata minato selanjutnya.

Sakura diam saja. Keringat dingin turun di sekitar pelipisnya. Tanpa diduga naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah sakura memerah . jujur saja ini adalah pengalaman ciuman pertama sakura selama 16 tahun hidup.

'a-ap-apa yang mau dilakukan om-om ini sih?' Batin sakura yang sudah gugup karena jarak wajahnya dengan wajah naruto yang sangat dekat. Naruto sudah memejamkan matanya.

5cm

4cm

3cm

Dan…..

CUP

Sakura kaget saat dia merasakan bibirnya disentuh oleh suatu benda yang lembut dan hangat. 'Apakah ini yang dinamakan ciuman?' batin sakura. Naruto membuka matanya dan yang pertama dia lihat adalah sepasang mata berwarna emerald sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan….membunuh?. awalnya naruto ingin mengakhiri ciuman ini. Tetapi otak jahilnya menemukan ide untuk mengerjai gadis yang sekarang masih diciumnya. Naruto menutup matanya lagi dan sejalan dengan menutupnya mata naruto. Naruto melumat bibir sakura. Sakura kaget atas aksi naruto lalu dia pun mencoba melepaskan ciuman naruto. Namun di tahan oleh naruto. Naruto semakin memperdalam ciumannya dia menrik tengkuk sakura agar lebih leluasa mencium bibir sakura yang manis. Tanpa memperdulikan tatapan orang-orang yang sedang makan. Selang beberapa menit mereka baru melepaskan ciuman mereka.

" eehhmm..sudah puas ciumannya?" kata minato menyindir

"hahahaa…anak muda zaman sekarang memang tidak tahu malu" kekeh kushina setelah melihat adegan yg di perankan oleh anaknya dan calon isterinya.

"kalian berdua kalau mau bermesraan harus tau tempat dan waktu dong" kata ayumi melanjutkan.

"hahahahaaaa…maaf ya keterusan.." kekeh naruto mendengar sindiran dari ketiga orang tersebut.

Sedangkan sakura?dia mematung dari berakhirnya ciumannya dengan naruto.

'ci-cium-ciuman pertamaku…hilang sudah'

Dalam hati sakura meruntuki ibunya yang seenak jidatnya menjodohkan nya dengan om-om tengik yang sudah merebut ciuman pertamanya.

"hmmm….bagaimana kalau pernikahan kalian dilakukan pada tanggal 11 febuary? Itu hari sabtu kemungkinan jadwal ku tidak padat." Kata minato kemudian.

"ah!benar juga!aku setuju denganmu minato". Ujar kushina dengan tersenyum senang.

"bagaimana menurutmu ayumi?" Tanya minato pada ayumi yang sedikit shock dengan penuturan minato.

"ehm,,itu terserah dirimu saja minato."

"baiklah!kita para orangtua telah sepakat akan merayakan pernikahan kalian pada tanggal 11 febuary". Ungkap minato dengan tersenyum lebar.

"A-AP-APA!aku tidak setuju!aku kan masih sekolah!mana mungkin anak SMA menikah?" sakura berteriak dengan kencang mendengar penuturan minato.

"tenang,itu bisa di atur akan menyembunyikan statusmu disekolah" balas minato dengan tersenyum.

"ta-tapi…"

"sudah tenang saja sakura. Baa-san jamin tidak akan ketahuan" ujar kushina menenagkan.

Sekarang sakura tidak bisa mengelak. Walaupun wajahnya menampilkan wajah yang biasa-biasa saja,namun dalam hati dia menangis histeris. Mengingat bahwa dengan menikah sakura tidak bisa menggapai kehidupan baru haruno sakura baru dimulai.

Tbc

A/N : ano,maaf sebelumnya saya gatau mau bilang apa di author note ini. Saya author baru dan tidak tahu apa-apa ._.v. Walaupun saya sudah pernah mempublish ff yang berjudul 'code du pays' dan pada akhirnya harap di ff saya yang satu ini banyak peminatnya dan juga banyak yang review. Dan untuk para senpai saya sangat mohon bimbingan kalian semua.


End file.
